


Regret

by ThreeWhiskeyLunch



Series: Madness Because The Reasons Don't Make Sense [12]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 word challenge, Gen, spoiler for Andromeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch
Summary: Written for the 100 Word Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Light-years away





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't planning to add this to the Madness series, but the more I think about it, the more I believe it will add to What Comes Next. So. There ya go.

He drinks when the memory is too strong, worries at the bottle as if it will disappear before his eyes, wonders quietly when the liquid slowly descends until there is nothing but the thin film that slides down the inside of the glass.

And still the memory is there, muted and hazy. Persistent and relentless. The stink and noise of Omega. The disappointment in her eyes when he back peddles away from the small bundle in her arms, the sudden responsibility.

_“He can have my goddamn name. Not that it’ll do him any good.”_

Zaeed opens another bottle of whiskey.


End file.
